1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to battery cover assembly used in portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually use battery covers for frequent installation and removal of batteries relative to the housings. A typical battery cover is used to attach a battery cover to a housing of the portable electronic device, with a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin at the other end of the battery cover. A pair of grooves and a locking hole are defined in the housing. In assembly, the hooks are inserted into the grooves. The battery cover is pressed downward onto the housing until the locking pin is inserted into the locking hole. However, during removal of the battery, the battery cover needs to detach separately from the housing, which through user carelessness, may cause an unwanted lose of the battery cover.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.